


Family Secrets

by lostbanshee



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Crossover, Secrets, The Power of Four, Witches, charmed meets castle, demon vanquish, kat mitchell - Freeform, prue has a twin, prue never died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbanshee/pseuds/lostbanshee
Summary: One-Shot; Kate is invited to eat dinner with Castle and his family, only to discover that that family is not what it seems.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, Prue Halliwell & Piper Halliwell, Richard Castle & Piper Halliwell, Richard Castle & Prue Halliwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Family Secrets

The best team of the 12th precinct just closed a case, which hit for Kate Beckett, the lead detective, a little too close to home for her liking. Now that the case finally closed, her shadow invited her to his family dinner, at his loft.

Richard Castle, the man that shadowed her for his book research for almost four years and after all this time he, of course, was more to her than an annoying writer. No, he was her best friend and she was sickenly in love with him – not that he knew about her feelings for him. He left two hours ago, claimed to leave her to her paperwork while he had to cook.

Now more or less two hours later, she rode up in the elevator of Castle's apartment building, with nervous bubbles in the pit of her stomach. This was silly, after all, she had dinner with them all the time or a coffee here and there with his mother and daughter.

As she arrived on his floor and the elevator door opened with a little _bing_ , she could already hear the loud noise that came from his still closed apartment door. Kate waited a few moments at the closed door, as the noises grew louder and louder. She just stood there and listened, not knowing what was going on.

She could make out Rick's yell, "Piper, blow him up!"

"My powers aren't working!", a woman's voice yelled, who she assumed was the before mentioned Piper.

"Arrow.", you could hear a different woman's voice yelling.

"Why isn't he dead?", another woman's voice could be heard.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, say the Power of Four spell, now!", ordered Rick, which surprised Kate, who still stood outside the closed door and listened in.

"The power of four, will make you soar.", four different women said at the same time. They repeated the same phrase a few times before you could hear a deep voice scream and a small explosion, that left the ears of the bystanders ringing.

That was it, for the now suspicious detective and promptly knocked on the cherry red door. After a few seconds, a little girl with brown curly pigtails and deep brown eyes, opened the door.

"Hello miss, can I help you?", the girl couldn't have been older than six years and was already one of the most polite children Kate ever met.

Beckett stood there, confused and wondered who that little girl was. "I, uh, I'm invited for dinner."

Suspicious, the girl quirked one of her already perfectly arched eyebrows. "Are you sure? It's our family dinner..", but in the middle of the sentence, she was interrupted by Martha Rodgers, Rick's mother.

"Katherine Mitchell, don't be rude and let the poor dear in."

With an eye-roll, she answered, "Yes, great grand-aunt, Janice."

"Hello, dear.", greeted Martha the still bewildered Beckett. "We are a few more people today than usual. You will find Richard in the kitchen.", she continued.

Kate hung her jacket up and turned around to go into the kitchen when she saw just how many people gathered in Castle's living room. There were three women, four men, and nine children, and in the kitchen was another woman who was cooking with Castle. _Just who are all these people?_ , she thought to herself, as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Castle!", Beckett smiled as she sat down on one of the barstools.

He looked up for the first time since she arrived and smiled at her, "Beckett, hi. I'm sorry for all the people here, but they gave me no warning.", he said as he turned and gave Piper, the woman next to him, one of his death glares.

Piper caught it and pointed one of her fingers at him. "Hey, watch it, mister!", she scolded playfully, looked at Beckett, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Piper.", she greeted Beckett with a smile.

Beckett took her hand and shook it. "Kate.", she answered her and looked back at Castle. "So, are all your guests your friends?", she tried to pry.

Piper just looked disbelieving at them.

"Actually, no, they are my family.", he said sheepishly.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say. "Uh, I thought you didn't have any other family, except Martha and Alexis?", she asked confused. Again.

"Well, you assumed that you probably just never asked.", said a new voice from behind and stepped into the kitchen. The woman had medium length black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Prudence!", warned Rick the stranger – who Kate didn't know was his sister.

"Don't Prudence me, I'm cranky when I'm hungry.", she pouted jokingly.

"Don't I know it.", huffed Castle and Piper at the same time.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, you're mean.", she huffed with faux sadness and turned to the young woman who was sitting at the breakfast bar. "I'm Prue and you?"

"Kate.", she smiled slightly. "So, um, how are you two related to Castle?", she asked with a slight hint of awkwardness in her voice.

The two women snickered at the name and Castle just rolled his eyes at them. "Prue is my twin sister and Piper is our younger sister, on the couch are Phoebe and Paige who are our youngest and baby half-sister, respectively.", explained Rick.

_How could I not know about that?_ , she thought, a little bit angry at herself. "I can't believe Martha has five children.", she muttered without thought to herself.

"She hasn't", answered Prue.

"But isn't she your mother?", Kate looked at Castle a little dumbfounded.

"Technically, she is the younger sister of our grandfather Allen, and that I started calling her Mother, was based on a joke.", he half-laughed.

"And what about your actual mother?", she asked curiously despite herself.

The three siblings shared a dark look with each other. "Our mother, Patty was her name, was murdered in 1978 so we were raised by our grandmother, Penny."

Kate jerked a little, surprised that her friend and co-worker had a so similar fate and she never knew. "Oh, I'm sorry.", she gave her condolences.

"It's alright.", said the oldest sister with visible pain in her eyes.

After a bit of an awkward lull in the air, Kate bluntly asked: " So, uh, what's with all the P-names anyway?"

Piper chuckled. "It's kinda like a family tradition. The first P-name in our family was Prudence Warren in 1680 and since the late 1800s every female in our line has had a name starting with a P."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hello, all! I wrote this when I was 13 years old and bored in histoy class, when I was barely beginning to learn English. Now I'm 21 and was looking through my old notebooks when I found this gem, and thought that I should probably share this with y'all.
> 
> Now for those who don't know or remember who Janice is: She is the sister of Allen Halliwell, the husband of Penelope. In the Woodstock episode it was said, that Patty was with his sister Janice, so I used this in this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I would really like to know what you think about this, haha. :)


End file.
